As a fuse unit in the related art that is mounted on a vehicle or the like, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a fuse unit including a power supply-side terminal that is connected to a bolt standing on a battery terminal, load-side terminals that are connected to a load terminal, a conductor in which fuses provided over the power supply-side terminal and the load-side terminal are integrally formed in the shape of a flat plate, and a resin cover that covers the conductor while allowing connection portions between the power supply-side terminal and the load-side terminals to be exposed to the outside.